The present disclosure relates to improved photoreceptor designs for electrostatographic printing devices, particularly photoreceptors having a three-layer photoconductive layer, where an intermediate layer is disposed between the charge generating layer and the charge transport layer, which provides improved photoreceptor operation. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to photoreceptors having an intermediate layer between the charge generating layer and the charge transport layer, which intermediate layer increases charge injection from the charge generating layer to the charge transport layer and reduces the occurrence or the effect of charge deficient spots in the photoreceptor.
In electrophotography, also known as Xerography, electrophotographic imaging or electrostatographic imaging, the surface of an electrophotographic plate, drum, belt or the like (imaging member or photoreceptor) containing a photoconductive insulating layer on a conductive layer is first uniformly electrostatically charged. The imaging member is then exposed to a pattern of activating electromagnetic radiation, such as light or a laser emission. The radiation selectively dissipates the charge on the illuminated areas of the photoconductive insulating layer while leaving behind an electrostatic latent image on the non-illuminated areas. This electrostatic latent image may then be developed to form a visible image by depositing finely divided electroscopic marking particles on the surface of the photoconductive insulating layer. The resulting visible image may then be transferred from the imaging member directly or indirectly (such as by a transfer or other member) to a print substrate, such as transparency or paper. The imaging process may be repeated many times with reusable imaging members.
An electrophotographic imaging member may be provided in a number of forms. For example, the imaging member may be a homogeneous layer of a single material such as vitreous selenium or it may be a composite layer containing a photoconductor and another material. In addition, the imaging member may be layered. Current layered organic imaging members generally have at least a substrate layer, a ground plane, and two active layers. These active layers generally include (1) a charge generating layer containing a light-absorbing material that generates charges, and (2) a charge transport layer containing electron donor molecules. These charge generating and charge transport active layers can be in any order, depending on the desired charge polarity, and sometimes can be combined in a single or mixed layer. The substrate layer may be formed from a conductive material, or a conductive layer can be formed on a nonconductive substrate.
The charge generating layer is capable of photogenerating charge and injecting the photogenerated charge into the charge transport layer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,203 to Miyaka teaches charge generating layers comprising a resin dispersed pigment. Suitable pigments include photoconductive zinc oxide or cadmium sulfide and organic pigments such as phthalocyanine type pigment, a polycyclic quinone type pigment, a perylene pigment, an azo type pigment and a quinacridone type pigment. Imaging members with perylene charge generating pigments, particularly benzimidazole perylene, show superior performance with extended life.
In the charge transport layer, the electron donor molecules may be in a polymer binder. In this case, the electron donor molecules provide hole or charge transport properties, while the electrically inactive polymer binder largely provides mechanical properties. Alternatively, the charge transport layer can be made from a charge transporting polymer such as poly(N-vinylcarbazole), polysilylene or polyether carbonate, wherein the charge transport properties are incorporated into the mechanically strong polymer.
Imaging members may also include a charge blocking layer and/or an adhesive layer between the charge generating layer and the conductive layer. In addition, imaging members may contain protective overcoatings. Further, imaging members may include layers to provide special functions such as incoherent reflection of laser light, dot patterns and/or pictorial imaging or subbing layers to provide chemical sealing and/or a smooth coating surface.
As more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers have been developed, and as the use of such devices increases in both the home and business environments, degradation of image quality has been encountered during extended cycling. Moreover, complex, highly sophisticated duplicating and printing systems operating at very high speeds have placed stringent requirements upon component parts, including such constraints as narrow operating limits on the photoreceptors. For example, the numerous layers found in many modern photoconductive imaging members must be highly flexible, adhere well to adjacent layers, and exhibit predictable electrical characteristics within narrow operating limits to provide excellent toner images over many thousands of cycles without degradation in the print quality or mechanical disintegration such as cracking and abrasion. One type of multilayered photoreceptor that has been employed for use as a belt or as a roller in electrophotographic imaging systems comprises a substrate, a conductive layer, a blocking layer, an adhesive layer, a charge generating layer, a charge transport layer and a conductive ground strip layer adjacent to one edge of the imaging layers. This photoreceptor may also comprise additional layers such as an anti-curl back coating and an optional overcoating layer.
Although excellent toner images may be obtained with multilayered belt or drum photoreceptors, it has been found that as more advanced, higher speed electrophotographic copiers, duplicators and printers are developed, there is a greater demand on copy quality. A delicate balance in charge, discharge, and bias potentials, and characteristics of the toner and/or developer, must be maintained. This places additional constraints on the quality of photoreceptor manufacturing, and thus adds an additional constraint on manufacturing yield.
In certain combinations of materials for photoreceptors, or in certain production batches of photoreceptor materials including the same kind of materials, localized microdefect sites (which may vary in size from about 50 to about 200 microns) can occur. Using photoreceptors fabricated from these materials, where the dark decay is high compared to spatially uniform dark decay present in the sample, these sites appear as print defects (microdefects) in the final imaged copy. In charged area development, where the charged areas are printed as dark areas, the sites print out as white spots. These microdefects are called microwhite spots. Likewise, in discharged area development systems, where the exposed area (discharged area) is printed as dark areas, these sites print out as dark spots in a white background. All of these microdefects, which exhibit inordinately large dark decay, are called charge deficient spots (or CDS).
Because the microdefect sites are fixed in the photoreceptor, the spots are registered from one cycle of belt revolution to the next. Whether these localized microdefect or charge deficient spot sites will show up as print defects in the final document will depend on the development system utilized and, thus, on the machine design selected. For example, some of the variables governing the final print quality include the surface potential of the photoreceptor, the image potential of the photoreceptor, the photoreceptor to development roller spacing, toner characteristics (such as size, charge and the like), the bias applied to the development rollers, and the like. The image potential depends on the light level selected for exposure. The defect sites are discharged, however, by the dark discharge rather than by the light. The copy quality from generation to generation is maintained in a machine by continuously adjusting some of the parameters with cycling. Thus, defect levels could also change with cycling.
Furthermore, cycling of belts made up of identical materials but differing in overall belt size and use in different copiers, duplicators and printers has exhibited different microdefects. Moreover, belts from different production runs have exhibited different microdefects when initially cycled in any given copier, duplicator and printer.
Various methods have been developed in the art to assess and/or accommodate the occurrence of the charge deficient spots. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,703,487 and 6,008,653 disclose processes for ascertaining the microdefect levels of an electrophotographic imaging member. The method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,487 comprises the steps of measuring either the differential increase in charge over and above the capacitive value or measuring reduction in voltage below the capacitive value of a known imaging member and of a virgin imaging member and comparing differential increase in charge over and above the capacitive value or the reduction in voltage below the capacitive value of the known imaging member and of the virgin imaging member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,008,653 discloses a method for detecting surface potential charge patterns in an electrophotographic imaging member with a floating probe scanner. The scanner includes a capacitive probe, which is optically coupled to a probe amplifier, and an outer Faraday shield electrode connected to a bias voltage amplifier. The probe is maintained adjacent to and spaced from the imaging surface to form a parallel plate capacitor with a gas between the probe and the imaging surface. A constant voltage charge is applied to the imaging surface prior to establishing relative movement of the probe and the imaging surface. Variations in surface potential are measured with the probe and compensated for variations in distance between the probe and the imaging surface. The compensated voltage values are compared to a baseline voltage value to detect charge patterns in the electrophotographic imaging member. U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,536 describes the floating probe used in these measurements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,591,554 and 5,576,130 disclose methods for preventing charge injection from substrates that give rise to CDS's. These patents disclose an electrophotographic imaging member including a support substrate having a two layered electrically conductive ground plane layer comprising a layer comprising zirconium over a layer comprising titanium, a hole blocking layer, and an adhesive layer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,554 describes an adhesive layer which includes a copolyester film forming resin, and an intermediate layer comprising a carbazole polymer, on which is coated a charge generation layer comprising a perylene or a phthalocyanine, and a hole transport layer, which is substantially non-absorbing in the spectral region at which the charge generation layer generates and injects photogenerated holes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,130 describes an adhesive layer that comprises a thermoplastic polyurethane film forming resin.